merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin Wiki
32-2-.jpg|Guinevere|link=Guinevere|linktext=The rightful Queen of Camelot Morgana aithusa.png|Aithusa|link=http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Series_5|linktext=Returning Series 5! Cropped Alex2.jpg|Alex Vlahos|link=Alexander Vlahos|linktext=The older Mordred... (debut Series 5) set photo.jpeg|Set photos|link=Series 5|linktext=More in by the week! Sign up for Merlin Wiki. You must be over 13 to do this. Read through the Community page if you ene new or if you haven't already, to learn all there is to know! See a list of all the users on this Wiki, with filters. See a list of Special Pages for an easy way to find anything you need to in the Wiki! See this Wiki's stats! Featured: Consider joining this Wiki while you're at it! link= Current fight= The Fisher King 250px Gaius |-| Previous fights= Nimueh vs Morgause Knights of Camelot vs Knights of Medhir Percival Vs Elyan Alvarr vs Lancelot Mithian vs Guinevere See all...|-| Random page in category: Featured character: Tom 150px Tom first appeared in The Mark of Nimueh. He was hit by the Afanc's plague and secretly healed by Merlin. Tom appeared a second time in To Kill the King, where he was, unbeknownst to him, associating a sorcerer-Tauren- and later discovered and executed by Uther. This led Morgana to almost have Uther killed. Tom is the father of Elyan and Guinevere. It is hinted that more of his relations will be explored in Series 5. Featured creature: Raven 150px Ravens are a type of bird that have appeared in three episodes of Merlin. In The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, Morgana saw a raven in her dream as a bad omen, before the attack. Morgana saw a raven again, in The Darkest Hour:Part two, where it fed off the corpses of fallen knights. Finally, one was seen at the Druid Shrine in A Herald of the New Age. Featured location: The Royal Library/Hall of records 150px The Royal Library, managed by Geoffrey of Monmouth, contains many important archives, on laws, legends and records of Camelot. In Lancelot, Merlin forges a fake seal of nobility for Lancelot, using a book from the library. In A Remedy to Cure All Ills, Geoffrey uses it to access a record of The Great Purge for Gaius. In Excalibur, Merlin finds a book that talks about a sword being forged by the dragon's breath, which can kill the undead. In Goblin's Gold, Merlin accidentally pulls a lever to a secret room in the library where a Goblin is kept. In Love in the Time of Dragons, Merlin finds information on the legendary creature, the Manticore. CONFIRMED ONLY colin morgan standing.jpeg|Colin Morgan|link=Colin Morgan bradley james photo.jpeg|Bradley James|link=Bradley James katie mc.jpeg|Katie McGrath|link=Katie McGrath angel c.jpeg|Angel Coulby|link=Angel Coulby richard w.jpeg|Richard Wilson|link=Richard Wilson eoin mack.jpeg|Eoin Macken|link=Eoin Macken rupert y.jpeg|Rupert Young|link=Rupert Young tom hopper.jpeg|Tom Hopper|link=Tom Hopper adetomiwa e.jpeg|Adetomiwa Edun|link=Adetomiwa Edun Janet twitter.jpeg|Janet Montgomery Lindsayvereduncan.jpg|Lindsay Duncan CONFIRMED ONLY vlahos.jpeg|Alexander Vlahos Steven_Mccole.jpeg|Stephen McCole Cunningham.png|Liam Cunningham jfox.png|James Fox link= new dress gwen.jpeg Blogs= |-| Activity= |-| News= Updates from the official BBC Merlin Twitter account. |-| Connect!= Join us on Facebook and Twitter! |-| ↑= Polls= Alvarr return in Series 5 Yes, he must return! Who is your favourite main villain? Nimueh Morgause Alvarr Mordred Morgana Cenred Agravaine Helios |-| User= MATTHEW JOINED MERLIN WIKI ON 'March 11, 2012 '''MATTHEW WAS BORN ON '''March 2 '''MATTHEW FOUNDED '''Habbo Retro HQ Wiki '''FOLLOW MATTHEW ON TWITTER '''http://twitter.com/EmrysOfAlbion '''MATTHEW IS TO BE COMMENDED FOR '''His passion to the Wiki and his ability to bright someone's day up! He provides constructive and useful feedback and is a welcome member of Merlin Wiki! |-| Spell= 'Þurhhæle licsar min. TRANSLATION: Heal thoroughly my body wound. [http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Spells#The_Sorcerer.27s_Shadow Spell used by Gilli to heal his arm wound in The Sorcerer's Shadow] |-| Quote= "It must be hard, being so ugly" —Gwaine to a Southron in The Sword in the Stone:Part One |-| Trivia= Answer to the previous trivia: "Have you learnt nothing?" Kilgharrah to Merlin in The Crystal Cave Which character from which episode says the following? "Then you're richer than you know." Hint: Dialogue said in a two-parter. |-| ↑= |-| Watch __NOEDITSECTION__